Mi redención La historia de Blueblood
by StEbAnRoPeRo
Summary: Fic Epistolar. Lo que todos ansiamos y pocos conseguimos. No importa nuestras montañas, la verdadera batalla la libramos nosotros mismo contra nuestra conciencia. Al final, la redención es lo que cuenta
1. Chapter 1

Mi redención

Por StEbAnRoPeRo Dedicado a aquellos que, sin importar sus actos, Buscan el perdón.

23 de marzo, 1222 DGB

Aún no puedo entender por qué haces esto, tía. Enviarme a mí, un príncipe de Equestria a deambular por ahí ¿Por qué? Ellos viven para servir… Para servirme a mí en todas las circunstancias.

Con todo el respeto del mundo, tía. Pero creo que toda la azúcar que consumes a diario te está afectando el cerebro. Y no quiero hablar de la azúcar- en la sangre ¿Ya te revisaste la insulina? No vaya a ser que te pase lo mismo, que convaleciste frente al estudio de luna. Ignoro los detalles pero, no quiero que me envíes a un astro.

Aun así, debo expresar mi queja contra esta resolución ¿Qué necesito salir más de Canterlot? ¿Y qué tiene el resto de Equestria para ofrecerme a mí, príncipe por sangre, y mis necesidades? Todo está lleno de polvo y mugre, y la gran mayoría de los ponys son pueblerinos sin clase.

Espero que puedas considerar mi situación y detener esta absurda idea.

Blueblood.

28 de marzo, 1222 DGB

¿Sabes, tía? Hacer todo ese juicio moral frente a tu hermana y mi otra prima fue algo… Excesivo. Si de verdad querías que diera un paseo por Equestria, debiste pedírmelo así, sin mas. No hacer todo este juicio y amenaza por tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No tuviste tampoco que usar el tono real ¡Soy parte de la familia, no un plebeyo cualquiera! Tampoco te contradije… Mucho.

Pero, heme aquí escribiendo esta carta en el vagón. Le falta mucho a este servicio para ser "primera clase". El servicio es lento y la comida no satisface mi paladar. Y aun así tienen la desfachatez de llamarse como tal. Quizás deberías enfocarte en hacer reformas para que el nosotros seamos servidos como debe por los estratos de abajo.

No importa, creo que tengo que hacer escala en Ponyville dentro de unos días. Creo que de allí venía esa unicornio malhumorada que me embarró de crema en la Gran Gala del Galope. Odiosa pueblerina, ojalá que cuando vaya a visitarla en mi gran espera se disculpe públicamente por lo que me hizo.

Con total respeto y mucha gratificación por este viaje pagado por ti.

Blueblood

1 de abril, 1222 DGB

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer eso? Tía ¡Ella me abofeteo frente a sus amigas!

Santo cielo ¡Aún tengo la marca en mi hermosa cara! Antes de escribirte me revisé la mejilla ¡Aún está roja! ¿Ahora cómo me va a querer la gente? Yo no he hecho nada malo a esa pony ¡Solo debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer!

No sé qué he hecho, pero estoy ofendido por aquel gesto de esa "damita". Se cree la estrella de la moda en toda Equestria y sus vestidos son mas feos que la mula que traba en el jardín. Aún la detesto, siempre silbando cuando trabajaba y nunca paraba ¡Estaba desafinado! Pero… Ella…

Ella es la unicornio más detestable e insolente, la pony más maleducada que he conocido en toda mi vida ¿Y sus amigas? Si ella que es la "fina" se comporta así ¡imagínate, tía, las demás! Sobre todo la sucia de la anaranjada y la atrevida de la celeste ¡Son detestables y engreídas! Pero ¿Qué podría esperar de una campesina y una "aspirante"? Luego está esa amarilla que trata bien a los animales. Pobre, pierde el tiempo. Lo que me sorprendió fue tu protegida conviviendo con esas indecentes ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?

No puedo decir mucho de Ponyville, y pensar que todos la mayoría de los caminos conducen a esta. Son solo un conjunto de casuchas y árboles sin importancia ni estilo. No tienen nada de especial y solo es gente corriente.

Aún dudo de tu juicio y tu "encargo". No sé para qué quieres que haga este detestable viaje. Mañana parto de nuevo, a deambular por estos detestables lugares. Con sumo respeto

Blueblood


	2. Chapter 2

Mi redención

_La historia de Blueblood_

Para aquellos que, sin importar sus actos, siempre buscan la redención

2 de abril, 1223 DGB

Te escribo, tía, desde la cabina del tren porque no puedo dormir. Aquella bofetada –aún marcada en mi hermosa mejilla- me llenó la cabeza de pensamientos sobre mi ¿De verdad soy egoísta?

¡Eso es absurdo, tía! Es ella la que es una desconsiderada con la familia real, no paraba de seguirme y solo me comporté cómo debía: dejar que ella se cansara. Jamás pensé que estaba enamorada de mi persona. Era tan ingenua.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no merecía esa cachetada. Solo hice lo que me parecía correcto hacer. Pasar un buen rato. No pensaba que iba tomárselo mal.

¿Qué puedo esperar de una pueblerina?

El tren llegará en unos días a Trottingham. Me han dicho que una ciudad con clase. Incluso el ebrio del pueblo es una persona decente, según comentan. Una ciudad elegante y con estilo… De las que me gustan.

Espero que puedas comprenderme, tía. Ella tenía la culpa

Blueblood

4 de abril, 1223 DGB

¿En la otra carta te escribí que la ciudad era elegante y con estilo? ¡Me equivoqué, Trottingham es una ciudad mugrienta.

¿A quién se le ocurre construir una ciudad con granito aunque haga frío? Es muy anti-estético. Y la gente parece muy absorta, hablando en un acento raro. Me parece que esta ciudad pinta más de lo que es.

Pero, caminar por las calles y las plazas, me dio otra perspectiva de las cosas. Entiendo que la ciudad es lo que es, pero la gente es otra historia. Es cuidadosa al hablar y camina de manera elegante; a la par de los ciudadanos de Canterlot. Aun así, no se diferencian entre ellos y se cuidan los unos a los otros.

Puedo decírtelo por algo que pasó en la plaza principal. Resulta ser que caminar tanto hizo que mis cascos reales se cansaran. Encontré, sentado en un banco oscuro, un potrillo que bramaba tan fuerte, que una vaca se quedaría corta –si es el animal que creo que es-. Por supuesto, el potrillo me pidió ayuda. Por supuesto, no se la di. Los que me vieron me reprocharon y se acercaron al pequeño, cómo unos cinco o seis, y empezaron a ayudarlo. Mientras miraba, vi cómo esa pueblerina descuidad se reencontraba con su pequeño. La gente se abrazaba y se daba ánimos entre ellos.

Sentía un vacío y una soledad, dentro de mí.

Al menos podré ir a la fiesta de la sociedad de las medias blancas para pasado mañana.

Con cariño

Blueblood

6 de abril, 1222 DGB

Jamás me había sentido tan solo en mi vida. Es por la culpa de los demás.

Traté de convivir con ellos. De trasladar mis maneras y formas reales a la sociedad de las medias blancas de Trottingham. Empecé a hablar de mí y de mi posición real en la capital. Pero ellos solo se preocupaban de la escalada de crimen y desorden en barrios bajos. Por las Diosas, si ellos no pueden resolver sus problemas mucho menos la alta podrá.

Pero se veían tan insistentes y preocupados. Digo, hay un príncipe real de Equestria ¿No podrían preocuparse de mí? No, solo se preocupan de los desafortunados. Pobres idiotas.

Pero, esto es alarmante, tía. No sé si la gente tiene un boicot contra mí o son ignorantes de mi posición. Pero creo que la gente debe saber quién soy yo.

Mi próxima parada es la ciudad de Baltimare, pero hago escala en un pueblito pequeño. Solo me quedaré en la posada y listo.

Se despide

Blueblood

9 de abril, 1222 DGB

Tía, se presentó un problema.

Cuando iba abordar el tren esta mañana, se averió algo de la maquinaria. El ineficiente del mecánico, que movía unas tuercas y golpeaba cosas mundanas, me dijo que tardaríamos unos días antes de partir. Cuando le dije quién era, encogió los hombros y me dijo "ahora está a nuestro nivel, princesito".

¡¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esa?! No puedo creer que alguien tan simple me dijo algo así.

Volví a la calle principal. No había notado que era un pueblo desecho, las calles eran de tierra, ensuciando mis cascos. Las casas eran de madera simple, con un techo triste y, posiblemente, con goteras. La gente sudaba sin cesar en el sol inclemente del norte, pero sonreían a toda hora. Incluso las yeguas le abrían las puertas de sus casas a los del tren. Preferí quedarme en la posada –el único sitio decente de este polvoriento lugar- y pagar una habitación cara. Ni siquiera cumple mis expectativas.

Decidí dar otro paseo. La gente de por acá es tan extraña. Me sonreía por doquier y me ofrecían cosas, que negaba por supuesto, fruta y agua ¡No voy a aceptar estas cosas tan simples de gentes sucias e hipócritas! No, prefiero quedarme aquí por unos días hasta que todo se arregle.

Si eres buena conmigo, envía un técnico certificado para ayudar al mequetrefe del mecánico.

Blueblood

10 de abril, 1222 DGB

Lo ví tía ¡Lo ví! Siento que ** ya le veo sentido a este viaje

Diosas ¡¿Por qué no lo había ** visto antes?! Ya le encontré sentido a toda este viaje.

Era para buscar quién era en realidad ¡Cual es mi papel en el mundo! Es servir a los que están a mi alrededor. Vivir para servir, para así servir para vivir. **

Te escribo en esta carta en lagrimada por una ocurrencia en esta tarde. Vine lo más rápido que pude para empezar a escribirte y contarte. Diosas ¿Por qué no lo había visto?

Este pueblo, llamado Bitter Winds ¡¿Por qué no me acuerdo de su nombre?! Me había sentado en una banca, en la calle principal, para mirar el ocaso. Mientras debatía mis dudas sobre mí mismo, se me acercó un potrillo. Mantuve la indiferencia contra él, pero él me sonreía; familiar y cálido. Luego tomo una vara y escribió en la tierra: Te conozco. Miré el mensaje y luego a él, repetidamente, hasta que le vi su cara sonriente.

En mi consternación, le pregunté de dónde me conocía. Al sonreír más y tomar la vara de nuevo, concluí que era mudo. Pasé toda mi vida por el reconocimiento de los grandes. Lo más pequeño derrumbó mi ser. Quiero…

Quiero ayudarlos. Quiero ayudarlos a todos, tía.

Quiero dejar de ser conocido como el engreído. Quiero dejar de ser conocido como el egoísta. Quiero reparar el daño que he hecho. Tanto a mi familia cómo a allegados y conocidos; empezar de nuevo.

Vivir para servir, para servir para vivir.

Le debo una disculpa a alguien.


End file.
